


Lvoe Unnder the sTars

by CreativeUsermeme



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack, Other, Parody, Smut, if you can call it that i mean, this is literally the worst thing i've ever written in my life, this is so shitty end me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeUsermeme/pseuds/CreativeUsermeme
Summary: crack fic. i tried to write the worst thing i could. i wrote it. javepeta, utterly terrible. if you take this seriously then please re-evaluate your life.





	Lvoe Unnder the sTars

Jad e was watching some tv at her house wun day when she heard a knock at her dor. "oh who cood that be" she asked herslef aloud. she walked up and went over to the door and oopnd it and it was davepetasprite! squared!

“oh hey davepetaspritesqaured! (okay im calling them davepeta now but u all know that its them right? right okay!) how are you??”

‘oh im okay” the orange and green flicketng sprite said. their colors were distracting but not in a bad way, like in a good way, like they jut looked like really pretty. they were wearing their usual coat with little sleevy things, a dreamer dress, an shades. Theirr wigs were rlly deatialed and pretty but een pretier was their face. tjey smiled at her and leand on the doorpstp

“so hey, do you wana go out later tonight?” they aksed her. this wasnt their first date, aout their fifth, but they hadny been out in a while

“yeahh sure! :B” jade said

“great! Ill see you tonihgt, jade!” with tha they flew off and left jadee.

(later that night!)

jade was dressed up in her short blue dress with bec on it, it was starpless and rather low cut… she had hihg hope for toniht ;). she ha legings on underneat and blue sneakers, just in cae they were hiking. she went outt hte door adn went hown the steps

she flew over to davepeta’s house, bobs juggling in the wind as she went

As jade landed,s he saw that davepets was just leving ther hourse,. “Oh hey jade!!!! There you are!” ther wre wearing a freen and orange shirt with dark eggings, shades shiner than ever..

“you wannahead out? she said

“yeah!” they smilec.

the two flwe off togoether, davepetq ontheir wingd and jae with magiv god teir powwers

thye came to a stop aboce a a outcrop on a hill

she grabed their hand and pulld them down with ehr

“cmin dvapeta! Thsi looks like a good soit for a picnoc.!”

They went dwn adn had a ggood meal that davepta had borght in their sylldx

Whn they were odne it was night time., davepeta smiling at her lovnigly.

“yoou know jade, yuor really purretty1” they sad excitedly. Jade leaned forward with a rin on her fsce, kissing them gently. like their other kisses, it was sweet and warm, but this one hhad an unfelt eleemtnt to it...desire. she gaspt at the heat  behind it… “oh davepeta” she sighedd as they broke apart

the two smiled and kissed more deepyl, davepeta pushing her dowwn softly. “Jadde… do u want to hace sex??” they asked quietly. jade answred with a big sloppy ksis and a whisperd “yes…”

she gasped as davepeta moved ther hands to her boobs, getnl caressing tem. they smiled aand whisperrd to jad e “could yiu take care of or clothin?” jade smlid and space transportisyfyed allt ehir cclothes off. davepets body was smooth, almost soft becaaus of the sprite thing, but warm wihtt life. thay had a penis but aslo a nook, from the trol and himan parts of htem. she herslef only hada vag, andd llooking at daaveptea made it and her wet. they laid donw ont op of her and pput theirr penis in her clit (im so anatomical! :D!) she was so truned on tat she orgsmad

“wow orgsmed alredy huh?” davepeta msiled and kisd her forhad. “I think u liek what u see.”

jaed looked up into teihrs tarry eys and wispered “yes, i want it in me”

They slowly grined aganst her tight clit and she felt eve nbeter, squeling in joy. Davepeta leand in farthr to kis her.

then they madee out more an hadd more sexytimes the end


End file.
